I Cant Love You Like I used To
by Giraffelover01
Summary: Kid has been going out with liz for 3 weeks. Patty is being abused by her boyfriend when kid starts noticing the younger tompson sister change in attitude what will he think about it   kid x patty mostly   kid x liz for the start
1. Chapter 1

Auther note : * looks at ipod * okay it says on here that i need to add in a auther note yes i write most of my storys on my ipod because it's easier and i always have my ipod on me and most of the time my mum and my dad have it sooo i write on my ipod re read it so that it makes sense then re-write it and make it longer on the laptop :D. okay so this is just a idea i dont know if it okay i just thought of it today and i liked how it sounded so i wrote it down, okay i dont own the soul eater cast or anything to do with soul eater or this would have happened :  
>- soul and maka would be going out<p>

- kid and patty would be going out

- black star would be dead

- crona would find out what her identity is

- and shinigami-sama would still be the same yeah so i'm just gonna start the story ...

**I can't love you like i used to**

**Kid's pov :**

I woke up at exactly 8 o'clock ah what a perfect time, i sat up and looked at the body next to me. Elizabeth Tompson or liz for short, my girlfriend i love her with all my heart , she has a little sister called patricia or patty for short i liked her alot but i didnt lover her like i did with liz. me and liz had been going out for about 3 weeks.

i asked her out when we went to the cinema to watch a film it was alright for a first date and after we went to the park and watched the sun set then went home and i asked her on the way home and she said yes right away.

i went downstairs as patty came through the door she stayed at her boyfriends house ,  
>he was called edward but patty called him eddie he had brown eyes and blonde hair he was abit taller than patty when she wasnt wearing her yellow high heels they were great together well for what i saw they were laughing toghter and kissing like normal girlfriend and boyfriend but for some reason lately patty hasnt been happy she always looks abit unhappy when she gets home.<p>

" hello patty " she jumped abit then pulled down her sleeves ' is she hiding something up her sleeves or on her arms i'll ask later' "oh um hi kiddo" i got to the bottom of the stairs

" are you alright you seem abit jumpy " " no i'm alright you just scared me abit i didnt know you was there and i'm abit tired after last night and when eddie be- oh um i have to go and get washed"

she started to walk of but i grabbed her wrist " wait patty what did edward do to you last night" " he didnt do anything to me i have to get a shower " and with that she went upstairs to her room 'what happened at Edwards house?' i thought

**auther note : hey this is the start of it, it's just a start if people dont like it tell me and if you do tell me and i may carry on depending on what people think of it.**  
><strong>thank you love you all!-GL ( girrafelover)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

GL: hey thank you Patty Loves Giraffes for the review and FairyTailMage11 thank you for the kind of review aha xD i have decided to keep this fanfic :D yey! yeah am gonna start the fanfic know :3

**I Can't Love You Like I Used To**

**patty's pov**

i went to get a shower and washed my body 'i wish eddie was nicer to me and cared about and loved me like he used to, before he started to hit me he was really nice and sweet i loved spending time with him but know i dont even want to see him but i have to he makes me come and see him and says that i cant tell kid about what he does because he knows what kiddo will do if he hurts me, i love kiddo not eddie but kiddo's with one-chan so i cant get in the way with that one-chan 's happy being with kiddo so i'll have to be happy fior them and just get over that i love kiddo' i think to myself i cant stop thinking about last night...

**Last Night :**

i went to eddies house to stay over and meet his parents eddie said they wonted to meet me, i got to the door they had a big house but it wasnt as big as the house i live in with kid..kiddo i felt abit depressed because i loved him i didnt like eddie he was nice but.

He's started to change he doesnt like me saying hi to guys because he gets jelous and he will hit me for looking so i have to keep my eyes forward and hope there isnt any guys infront.

so i knocked on the door and eddie answerd " heyy darling " he kissed me on the lips and we went in and i met his parents there really nice there called Emma harwads and dave harwards they were really nice.

They welcomed me into the family straight away, Mrs harwards loved hugging me and sqweezing my cheeks she loved cute things like what i was but she was obsessed. Mr harwards was abit more strict than emma but he liked playing practical jokes, eddie didnt like his parents, i never saw my mum never knew my dad, how could he not like his parents there nice and caring i wish they were my parents.

After tea Mrs Harwards and Mr harwards went out for abit and left me and eddie in the house we went up into his room we watched a movie and during it he wonted to kiss me i was to into the film to care about him and he slapped me "you should do what am told to" i said no and he grabbedmy writs and it started to hurt because his hands were bigger than mine.

" Owie let go your hurting me " i said but he didnt let go he just held tighter " you are my girlfriend so do as your told and kiss me" i didnt kiss me and he slapped me so hard that i landed at the other side of the room and hit the wall

i tried to get up but i couldnt " ow " my back hurt i hit the wall and my back made a noise that it didnt do before it didnt sound nice at all, i didnt like it and i dont wont to hear it again.

he got of the bed and walked over to me "are you going to do as your told then " "no i dont wont to kiss you- ah " he kicked me in the ribs and kept kicking me ' the pain it hurt please somebody help me' i heard the font door open ' thank god there back' Eddie walked to his door and opened it but before he left he said "don't say anything don't make a noise if my parents find out i'll be- what ever happens to me it'll happen worser for you so stay there! " and he walked out the room

i couldnt stand up i was in the corner of the room i hade been crying because of the pain it hurt when he kicked me, slapped me and threw me at the wall.

**back to present time :**

i got out the shower and dried myself with the towel i tried to breath in and out but it hurt, my ribs they hurt so much. ' i would tell kid but he wouldnt care that muchi may be his weapon but he doesnt always have to care about me so i won't tell him but if he finds out i'll have to i'll just say i fell down the stairs while i was eddie's yeah that sounds reliable.

**kid's pov**

i wonted to know what was wrong with patty it was driving me mad, even with liz sat with me watching a film and holding my hand, i couldnt concentrate i had to know i got of the sofa " i will be back just of to go check something" i said to liz so she wouldnt worry " okay dont be to long you'll miss the film" i smiled at her and walked upstairs and went to my destination the younger tompson sisters room.

i knocked on the door " can i come in patty " " um yeah " i got in the room and i saw something i wish i never saw.

**Auther note : nehehhe :3 i hope you like it , i do :D it so dramatique xD naww poor patty-chan :( oh yeah and about the room thing and patty's in the shower i imagine that they have there own bathroom please review the more i get the quicker i update :D THANK YOU! - GL( giraffelover)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther note : hey guy's this is chapter 3 YEY! you should all love me because i have updated twice in the same day :D hehe i'm actualy having fun writing this i got depressed on the last chapter :'( i didnt mean to hurt patty :'( she's to innocent but i needed a story sooo forgive me ? please ? please review and i shall give you a cookie as a thank you for reviewing :3 deal ? YEY! enjoy :D**

**I Cant Love You Like I Used To**

**kid's pov**

I walked into the bathroom to check on patty, and what i saw i didnt wont to see on patty no it wasn't her naked body... even though she does have a fantastic figure ( i sound like a pervert O.o ) damn hormones, i saw bruses on patty and what it looked like on her ribs one of them was broken.

Oh my that's what happened last night with eddi- Edward , he hit her and abused her, i would kill him for what he did but why do i care even if she is my weapon i dont like patty like that ...

thinking that know it makes me question myself if i'm with the right person "kiddo? " ah damn i forgot i'm still staring at patty, damn her with her fantastic figure her symetrical body, i quickly turn around.

" um patty what happened last night at Edwards house to make you get all the bruses"  
>" i fell down the stairs at his house " ' that does sound reliable but it might be a lie '"patty can you put a towel around you so i can talk to you properly -"<p>

" HEY KID! YOUR MISSING THE FILM GET YOUR FINELY TONED ASS DOWN HERE AND SPEND SOMETIME WITH Me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"'oh yeah i forgot that i was ment to be watching a film with liz' i turn arund to patty and she has a towel around her but she looks like she's having abit of trouble breathing " it's alright kiddo just go and spend time with one-chan she need's it more that i do " and with that she walks out the bathroom to her own room.

**liz pov**

I sat there waiting for kid to come down he's taking forever he said he would just be a minuet " HEY KID! YOUR MISSING THE FILM GET YOUR FINELY TONED ASS DOWN HERE AND SPEND SOMETIME WITH Me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" i shouted to him hopefully he hurry's up i wont to spend some time with him he doesnt get time to spend with me he's learning to controll his shinigami powers and he still has to go on missions with me and patty so he can make us death scythes even though were guns, and he has paper work to do aswell so this is the only night i get to spend with him.

" i'm back liz sorry for taking so long i had to check if one of the paintings was straight" " that' alright aslong as your here know that whats matter " kid sat down on the sofa and i leaned on him so my head was on his shoulder and i held his had and kissed him on the cheek ' i love you kid " " i love you to liz " ' so this is what it's like to be happily in love i could get used to it"

**kid pov**

i kissed liz on the top of the head ' i love her so much but for some reason i wish it wasnt her leaning on me and holding my hand, i wish it was patty ARGH!  
>i need to get patty out of my head, i'm dating her sister so i cant just dump her so i can go with her it's not right i've seen boys my age do stuff like that, but they dont make the girl they are with happy so i'm not going to be like that. I have to get patty out of my head if i know whats good for me'.<p>

**Auther note : okies that's that chapter done :D i have added a bit of a kid x liz but it's mainly going to be kid x patty yeah i sounded abit like a pervert at the starting part i'm sorry but kid is a teenager so it had to be said, well yeah please review the story they make me happy :3 thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: hey xD aha I'm sat In ICT and I'm going to upload another chapter might be a bit small but I shall make it good: D yeah I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting I had 2 favourites and a review :D I was so happy this morning hehe yeah I have changed the formatting a bit to make it look nicer anybody notice? Probably not … ON WITH DA STORY!

**I cant love you like I used to**

**Patty POV**

I sat in my room and dried myself of *bleep* oh I've got a text I look at my phone and it's from Eddie

**From: Eddie **

**To: Patty **

Hey babe come out tonight with me

**To: Eddie**

**From: Patty **

I don't want to I have to… Make origami Giraffes! I stepped on one when I was walking to my bed after I had a shower

**From: Eddie **

**To: Patty **

Patty what have I said about making giraffes I don't care if you stepped on one I want you to come to mine tonight

**To: Eddie**

**From: Patty **

I cant, kid said I had to stay in tonight

**From: Eddie**

**To: Patty **

Just sneak out I want! To see you!

I closed my phone I didn't want to see him he scares me I start getting dressed to go out and meet him I take some more clothes just in case ones that were long enough so I could hide a burse just in case anything happens I'm scared to go and see him

*** 20 minuets later***

I was ready and I texted Eddie I'll see him in a bit he replied with okay

I got to the bottom of the stairs and was about to the door when kid said something to me "hey patty were are you going so late at night"

"I'm of to go see Eddie, he texted me saying he wonted to meet up and go out tonight" "that's a nice offer but I think it would be best if you stayed in tonight "

"Hey kid! If my little sis wants to see her boyfriend then she can!" 'One-chan please just let kid say I can't! I don't want to see him!' "Yeah but Liz it is late and I am a bit worried a bit worried about patty's well-being" "JUST LET HER GO OUT! "

One-Chan I don't want to see him, he's going to hit me and make me feel unhappy I don't love him! I…ii…. I love somebody else but I'm not sure what Eddie will say if I tell him

"fine patty you can go out and see your boyfriend just be careful"

Author note: AND CUT! So what will happen to little patty? Well you'll have to wait and find out :3 please review if you have a problem with the story or if you like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can't Love You Like I Used To**

**kid pov**

Patty had just left the house and i was sat with liz who was leaning on me and we was watching a film, i had no idea what was going on and i didn't really mind. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to patty i didn't want her to go out but her sister liz said she could go out and her word is law.. i do find her scary at times

*** two hours later***

liz had fallen asleep on me a hour ago so i put her in her bed and let her sleep i stayed up because i want tired and i wanted to see when patty got in she might not have a key or be able to get in and i don't want that to happen to her.

next thing i know i hear the door opening and i turn around and it's patty but for what she looked like she looked like she was going to faint, her clothes were ripped when she walked she limped and she wasnt stepping on her left foot that much and she had her arms around her rib cage and she had bruises on her arms legs and face and her hair was a mess looked like it hadn't been brushed or it hd been grabbed

" patty are you okay? " " oh um kiddo i didnt think you would still be up" her voice was not the happy bubbly vibe she used to give of, it was dull and fed up " yeah i stayed up because i didnt know if you had your key and i'm not tire-PATTY!" i looked over to patty and she started to wobble and i rushed over to her just as she passed out and caughter her in my arms, she was freezing and when i saw her closer up she was going blue looked like she had been out in the cold and she had more bruises on her than i thought.

I picked her up ' she's lighter than before' i only know she's light is because one day liz and patty were revising something and patty had fallen asleep and liz asked me to pick her up and take her to her room for her, so i did and she was lighter than i expected. so lifted her up and she was even more lighter she must not have been eating that much.

I got to her room and put her in her bed, i want to know what's been happening between her and eddie-ahem i mean Edward and i want to know every detail.

*** The next day ***

**( it's still kid's pov xD )**

'i woke up and i felt abit of sadness wash over me, it wasn't because liz wasn't in the same bed as me, it was because patty was all beaten up and bruised i don't like seeing her unhappy when she's unhappy it makes my day gray but when's she's happy it's like she's brighting my day- i didnt mean to say anyone that' i looked around to see if there was anybody around who could of heard me but thank my farther there wasnt i let out a sigh and got ready, ' i am going to get patty to tell me what is happening between her and edd-Edward! '

*** abit later on when everyone is up***

patty was in the living room and liz was out shopping with maka and tsubaki ' know's my chance' i walked over to patty who was watching tv. " ahem patty can i talk to you please"  
>" oh um hi kiddo, yeah what do you want to talk about? " she turned around and looked at me with her big blue eyes " i-i-i would like to know what is happening-"<p>

" OH you want to know on this tv show i'm watching well,

jenny has been going out with jim for 3 weeks but jenny's sister amy has been going out with her boyfriend for about the same length but amy has been getting abused by her boyfriend and jim has started to realise he doen't like what's happing to amy because he see's her with loads of bruises and see's her limping and jenny amy sister doesnt know any of this is happening.

and one day jim is round at amy's and jenny's house jenny s out shopping with two of her friends called donner and kath and he decides to ask her what's been happening and that he want's to know every detail and amy tells him everything that's been heppening and he doesnt like it and he that he want's to stop what's happening and she asks him why he cares about it and then he tells her he loves her and they share a kiss and then jim has to tell jenny he cant go out with her because he doesnt love her anymore because he loves her sister "

' wow that sounds like everything that's happening know' kid shaked his head and tryed to ask his question to the younger tompson sister again " patty i- i want to know what is happening between you and eddie- i mean Edward! " i looked at patty and her head wen't down

" okay kid i'll tell you, as you know i have been going out with eddie for a couple of weeks recently he has started to hit me because i wont do anything he want's me to do, the first time he did it he said he was sorry after he did it but then when i went to his house for the afternoon because his parent's weren't in and he started hitting me more and saying he enjoyed hitting me and he liked to see me cry.

and one night when i stayed the night we watched a film and he wonted me to kiss him but i was to into the film that i didnt want to and he hit me and then he threw me at the wall and started to kick me and then his parents got home and he left me i tryed to stand up but my ribs hurt so much that i had to sit back down on the floor.

Then last night we did go out and watch a movie but he got bored half way through and dragged me out side of the movie theater and we went to a ally next to it and he asked for a kiss but i said no and he hit me and dragged my hair and threw me at the wall it hurt then he stood on my foot that's why i coudn't walk properly and it hurt to breath he kept kicking me in the stumach and hitting me in the ribs then he got bored and walked of and left me there i waited abit untill i was safe that he had left and i got up and started to walk home "

" oh my patty you could have told me this earlier, i don't like knowing that you are upset i'm going to get Edward and he will know what it' like to be in your shoes " " kid why go through all the effort, i may be your weapon but why care about it?" " patty it's because..  
>because i... because i love you! i love you so much i dont like seeing you unhappy and i want you to be happy and smiling like you used to be" " kid i love you to but i can't go out with you, your with one-chan and she's happy and i don't want to see her unhappy" She was so cute she may be the younger sister but i loved her i pulled her in to me and kissed her on the lips.<p>

Her lips were so sweet she must have had something sweet but that made me more addictive to keep kissing her, i knew she was enjoying it because she put her arms around my kneck and she joined in, i wrapped my arms around her waist. she pulled away " i love you kid " " i love you aswell patty "

auther note: naww so cute :3 i made this chapter longer i thought i needed a longer chapter in so i have done what i set out to do :D so what's going to happen with Edward? liz? you'll have to wait :D neheh :3 please review and favourite please :D


	6. A quick little note :3

Hey this is a note for all my story's that are going on I'm going on a what I will call it a writer holiday (No not a one where I'm not going to write for a while, I don't do enough of it :3) I'm going to write loads of chapters for my story's make sure they are all spell checked and using proper grammar, I will update some fanfic's if they are ready but most of them will not be ready. Thank you :3

- Giraffelover01


	7. Chapter 6

i cant love you like i used to

normal pov

patty and kid finnshed kissing and looked into each other eyes.  
>"um kiddo your going to have to choose either me or one-chan"<br>"yes I know, I choose you. I have love you or a long time I just never admited it to myself and thought it waas not true. I'll have to think of a way to let liz off easy"

" okay i'll see you later I have to go and make origami giraffes I accidentally stood on one a couple of days ago BYE!"

And with that patty flew up the stairs and to her room to make her origami giraffes, kid couldn't help but laugh at the younger thompson sister and her antics.

"at she'll be happy again. She will have to break up with Edward and i'll be their when she does or else something bad will happen I don't trust him anymore."

"I'M BACK FROM SHOPPING!" shouted liz who as you would have guessed come back from shopping like she said and was carrying bags and bags of shopping.

"Hello li-"  
>"okay as seen as you asked I will tell you what I bought-"<br>"Liz please don't last time you spent two hours telling me then you did a cat walk and that took four hours"

"fine then, I wont show you i'll show patty. PATTY COME DOWN STAIRS!"  
>as soon as she was called patty flew down the stairs "yeah one-chan?" liz went trough her many bags.<br>"I have bought you a dress you will LOVE wearing now go upstairs and get in it we are going out tonight on a double date even though we are both with somebody, I invited Edward so it's going to be a good night!"

Patty looked at kid then went upstairs to get ready for her night out.

kid pov

This is not going to go well. Patty hates Edward, I hate Edward and liz likes him. Wait a second if I can get them two closer then they might like eachother then Edward will dump patty and liz will dump me! what a great plan!

Hmm I wonder what liz got patty, what ever it is, she will look amazing! she looks amazing in everything she has great curves- KID stop! your not going out with her yet your still with liz and I dont think she will like you thinking about her younger sister like that

I looked around the house to make sure everything was symmetrical eveything was until! "THE PAINTING IS 1.5CM MORE TO THE LEFT! AH THE HORROR!" i melted to the floor "MY AMAZING AND SYMMETRICAL HOUSE IS NO LONGER SYMMETRICAL!  
>I SHALL HAVE TO SAUGHT IT OUT!" being the hero i am i got up and i moved the painting 1.5 cm's to the left and it was back to being symmetrical " ah perfect"<p>

i carried on walking and i went past liz's room, they didn't share patty had her room at the other side to keep it symmetrical. I looked at the door and it was opened ajar so i looked in a bit and i heard them talking and me being nosy i listened in.

liz pov

I was sat in my room with patty and we was talking, i don't know why but i don't like patty being around Edward that should be me- No liz your with kid and he has made you very happy, but Edward is so cute and he is really fit. I might see if during the double date i can get to know Edward abit more.

"patty this dress will suit you really well! i saw it and i had to hey it for you!""i gave patty the dress, it was a yellow strapless dress what was fitted at the top then as it got past the waist it went out and was wavy and it finnished just above the knee.

i watched as patty looked at the dress she didn't say anything and she didn't have any emotion on her face i was getting abit worried that she didn't like the dress then she lifted her head looked at me then she jumped on me

" i love it one-chan! thank you" she kissed me on the cheek, thank lord death that she liked it.

auther note : yes i am back :3 i hope you liked it! who else likes kid's plan?  
>:D please review :3 this fanfic will not be ending soon i have some mischief to happen :3 so i would like some oc's of witches and kishens please i will take 34 witches and 2 kishens :3 i would like to know name - age- gender -  
>personality-<br>clothing-  
>looks-<br>power -  
>why they dont want kid and patty together - thank you i will chose them when i think there is enough and a nice range to choose from good luck! ^.^ <p>


	8. A little note

Hey everyone~ just a quick note x3

I will be carrying on doing my fanfictions:

How our story started ( Lilita x Kiero)

I can't love you like I used to.

So we've met before

I AM SORRY *proceeds to beg and throw chocolates at everyone*

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with school and exams, Facebook (I has myself a role play account x3) and just life in general

A quick little snippet of what my holidays included me doing:

Me: *sat on my bed staring at my phone for countless hours and complaining she is bored out of her head*

Yeah…I don't have much of an exciting life….

RECENT NEWS IN MY LIFE:

I have a girlfriend! :D and I love her so so so much 3

I applied for college :D and I did my audition and I got a place! :D I just have to get my grades and attend a recall and shiz….so much effort….OH WELL ALL IN THE NAME OF DRAMA~ 

so I will be trying to upload more and write more seen as I have some free months (I think e.e) SO LOOK OUT FOR MY STORIES :D and I may do some new ones :D depending how I feel x3

chao~

Meggie ~


	9. Chapter 7

I can't love you like I used to

I'M BAAAAAAACK~ /shot

Yeah… well I didn't get many demons/ witches guys?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ;_; it made me sad…*eats cookie* okay and I'm better~ well I had 2 …..thank you to them people! GoddessOfZombiesand guest! Oh and I need to thank patty loves giraffes as well for letting me use one of hers! Okay on to the chapter! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LIZ X EDWARD IT WAS PLANNED! :D NOW~ READ MY PRITTIES~ *flies away*

Death the kid was sat waiting in his living room for his weapon partners to be read "how long is it taking them!" he thought in his head. He was dressed finely in some black trousers with white shoes that were shined enough to be perfectly white. Some white slacks to be clearly visible over his neatly tooked in shirt with no crease visible and a white and black suit jacket similar to the one he usually wore but with the colours switched.

"We are ready!" was what was shouted by one particularly happy blonde named patty. One half of the weapon pair. With as much grace as a ballerina she flew down the stairs of the symmetrical house and over to the, somewhat waiting patiently, boy daydreaming about symmetry "kiddo?" the young blonds bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked at kid and then smiled. She was dressed in a giraffe print dress that had sleeves that ended at the elbow and the dress came to just above her knee to not be very visible and give other people ideas and it hid the bruises that were still slightly visible. Her hair was slightly curled and she had two bows both yellow on each side to preserve the symmetry she had grown up with, and to keep the young shinigami happy.

The young shinigami looked at patty as his jaw dropped "y-you look amazing" he spoke in a whisper but enough for her to hear, not knowing the whereabouts of the other member of the trio. "t-thank you" patty blushed and smiled looking at kid. Her eyes sparkling and the rosy cheek blush making kid wanting to kiss her right there and then but held back just in case Liz came around the corner at any point. To kid's much surprise Liz appeared round the corner "come on! We are going to be late..." she walked down the stairs in a red dress that showed off her curves her long brown hair straightened at back combed slightly to give it a slight lift. She had a pair of red heals that showed off her long legs. Kid even though she looked pretty and well gorgeous if he was playing the teenage boy role couldn't stop looking at patty as she never stopped smiling "kiddo-kun! Let's go~" Kid nodded and stood up excited and ready for his plan to take place, he would get the love of his life patty. And well Liz and Eddie would most likely become a pair at the end of it.

~Time skip to the dinner~

**Kid's Pov:**

I have to say the journey there was very stressful and awkward; I was sat next to Edward while Liz and Patty were babbling on about something which I had no intentions to partake in.

Well now we was all sat in a fancy restaurant which me, Liz and patty would attend to quite often when we was bored of being sat inside the manor and wanted to dress fancy and have a good night which we always would. I was sat next to Liz but in front of patty and Edward was next to patty, oh how I would rather be in his position, just having him next to her was bugging me my plan best work and quick. I leaned back slightly in the booth and watched Edwards every move to make sure he didn't even slightly touch my blonde angel. "So kid….thanks for inviting me" I perked up at the hearing of my name and shook my head gently at the sound of Edward speaking "oh the pleasure is mine, I will be paying so eat and drink as much as you like. Please relax and enjoy yourself" 'please relax?! He can easily relax while I'm going to be on edge for this whole meal!' I shouted at myself in the head after the ridicules remark I had just said.

"Hey kiddo! Can we go get a drink, I'm thirsty" I looked over at patty as she was pouting and she seemed to feel the tension that was coming of me "of course patty" I stood up and helped her out of her chair as a gentle man should. I watched as patty returned the gesture I had just done with a blush and a slight giggle "t-thank you kiddo" she stood up and stood next to me and we both walked to the bar to get ourselves some drinks. 'I'm glad that little scene has happened, now my plan can take shape'

**Liz's Pov:**

'Oh my shinigami-sama….I was now sat alone with Eddie! I can now have a chance to maybe make my move and then hope that I will be able to go out with him, he is so gorgeous!' I swooned in my head trying to not look like a complete idiot. I looked at Eddie as he smiled at me and I smiled back "I-it's a lovely place, don't you agree? 'WHAT WAS THAT?! I STUTTERED!' I face palmed myself in the head 'I wanted cool and seductive, not cheesy and damn right idiotic! My life is over…..and why did I start a conversation talking about the restaurant~? ... But I do have to say, it is very lovely…but not the place to use to start a-'I was stopped mid mind sentence as Edward spoke "yes it is a very lovely place, beautiful and unique, just like you~" 'Oh my….he spoke that very smoothly! I-I-I think I'm blushing….' I looked at him as I did blush "t-th-thank you…" I ignored the fact I yet again stuttered and kept the constant blush that had fixed itself on my cheek as though I was a doll in a shop.

**Eddie's POV:**

'I am sat with liz….to be honest I preferred her a lot more to patty… but she was with that stuck up Kid…well now I have a time alone with her I can well maybe make my move.. And declare my love to her! I sound like an idiot now…I wonder if she knew/ saw what I have done to patty…I will say that I was just defending myself! Yes. That will work perfectly' I kept looking at the most gorgeous woman in the whole wide world, her smile was perfect. Everything about her was perfect in my opinion, and I wanted her. I will have her and she will be my girlfriend. I took out my phone and sent a message to patty

_**To: Patty**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**I'm dumping you, it's over. I no longer want you. Good bye. **_

**Patty POV:**

"hmm?" I felt my bag vibrate and I knew it was my phone 'a message from Eddie?' I looked at the message and saw what he had put and looked at kid then slightly smiled "kid…" I whispered "Eddie's broken up with me" I watched as he looked at me with a smile on his face but he still had his back towards the table and he hugged me tightly "I love you patty" he whispered and I cuddled into him "I love you too kiddo"

D'awwwww~ all the fluffiness :3

Hehe well I hope you like it, I still need more witches and stuff ¬.¬ so guys GET THINKING! I'm not doing all the work…..geez…I have somewhat of a life…..Oh and the more reviews I get the quicker I shall update~


	10. Chapter 8

HEEEY GUYS! :D

I was so happy to see how many actually left a review on THIS story! I got so many ^w^ well enough to make me smile when people were saying stuff… and more stuff about stuff….well you get my point :3

patty loves giraffes – I haven't actually looked yet XD well thank you any ways :3 hehe ^w^

Sooooo guys, I WANT MORE REVIEWS :D yes I am being petty but still~ they actually make me really happy seeing people enjoying my writing :D well guys I may start writing black butler/ kuroshitsuji fanfictions too when I get a story line :3 SO ANY LIKERS OF KUROSHITSUJI WATCH OUT! :D

Many hours had passed and Kid, patty, Edward and Liz were still in the restaurant, Patty was half way through eating an extremely large Ice cream with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and many other sweet treats. "THIS IS SO YUMMY!" patty's shouted out as Kid threw a hand over her mouth as people started to stare at them "sssshh be quite patty, we don't want to be kicked out" Kid moved his hand as he felt the younger sisters tongue move around his hand "that was disgusting…." He proclaimed not enjoying the feel "you were keeping me from eating henry!" Patty decided to call the desert henry so she did and well kid couldn't complain, he thought it was very cute of her and the way she was eating it made his stare but he couldn't for too long

"Kid….I need to speak to you…" Liz looked at kid with not much emotion on her face and in her voice "do you mind if we stand outside please?" The young shinigami tilted his head to the side and then looked at the happily eating away patty who had no idea what was going on with the rest of the world, he looked back at his girlfriend and nodded "okay" he stood up and himself and Liz walked out of the restaurant to talk about something.

**Edwards POV: **

I was sat waiting patiently, I knew what Liz was going to say to the stuck up brat known as kid. Liz was going to break up with him but she said she wanted a couple of days so it didn't look like she had been cheating on him and moved on too quickly. I couldn't complain I was single now and well sooner or later I will get my girl. I looked at patty who was now across the table as me and Kid switched places, I could tell he liked her, he had been looking at her all night and well I know when someone is in love…I'm not that much of an idiot…..

Liz's POV:

I was now stood outside with kid, it was pretty cold but I didn't mind, I was used to it from when me and patty lived on the streets. Kid looked very confused and well I couldn't blame him, he had no idea what I would tell him about "kid….I'm sorry to tell you this….well let me start with something else, Kid since you asked me out the past weeks maybe a month have been the best days of my life, you treated me like a princess and you cared about me like no man has ever before and I am so happy that you made me feel that way…but…now I don't feel the way I used to about you, I used to be mad head over heels for you but now….I no longer love you…so I'm breaking up with you…I'm sorry kid…." I turned and walked back into the restaurant not waiting for kid to respond

**Kid's POV:**

I watched as Liz walked inside "she….said it…" I waited until the doors closed and then smiled and started to laugh slightly "my plan was getting to work and I didn't even have to do much!" I looked at the sky and looked at the moon which was laughing "yes…you carry on laughing today is going great" I smirked and then walked inside getting rid of the smirk and holding a straight face and sat down next to Patty in the booth and watched as she looked at me and smiled so of course I smiled back and then looked at Liz and noticed she was holding hands with Edwards 'wow she works fast' I thought to myself I didn't really care that much as now I could get together with patty but I'll wait a couple of days before I do so "thank you father" I whispered and then looked at the others "ready to go?" I asked they all nodded and I stood up and helped patty out of the booth "I will go pay; I will meet you all outside" I walked over to the place people paid and took out my death card and showed it to the person behind the counter "son of death. Table 88" I smirked at the number then took my card back and turned walking away from the lady.

A bit of a shorter chapter but I will keep trying to update at least every Wednesday :D so all you people who enjoy this story don't have to wait as long ^w^ if you have any ideas for the story pm me and I will think about it and maybe input it into my story! :D


End file.
